Machine
by Any-chan15
Summary: En esa época alocada donde ya nada parecía extraño, donde lo normal era raro, él trataba de mantener sus viejas costumbres, para no dejarla morir otra vez. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017,#FicToberES, primera palabra: #Máquina.


**¡Hola! Este es el primer Drabble que participa en el #FicToberES2017. Si alguien quiere unirse, la imagen está en la página de Facebook o en Twitter con ese nombre. Me alegra que hayan sacado este reto porque con el Kinktober -¿- o algo así, no recuerdo bien el nombre, no podía. Era demasiado lemmon para mí e.e xD espero que lo disfruten n.n/**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Machine**

 **Capítulo único**

Llegó a su casa, que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, muy tarde en la noche. Al verla sentía que había viajado en el tiempo, a ese en que las casas tenían puertas corredizas y no se limitaba a ser una serie de bloques que parecían más ataúdes que un hogar. Miró su automóvil, ya llevaba muchas multas y sabía que no era bueno para el medio ambiente, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Él quería a su viejo auto a gas. Hizo sonar las llaves en medio de todo ese silencio, oyendo que alguien abría la puerta. Observó hacia allí y la vio, parada, esperándolo con una sonrisa. Sonrió de la misma forma y se acercó a ella.

―Hola, Momo.

―Bienvenido a casa, Shiro-chan.

La dulce voz de su amada le hizo latir fuerte el corazón, para luego apretárselo con mucha fuerza. Dolía. Pero jamás se lo diría.

Entraron juntos y como cada noche se pusieron a conversar, las mismas conversaciones, las mismas respuestas. La misma pregunta en su mente: "¿Por qué hago esto?".

Su casa era tradicional, estaba llena de recuerdos, repleta de cuadros donde Momo Hinamori sonreía para él, desde niña hasta adulta, desde que la conoció hasta que murió. Tal vez no debía criticar duramente esos bloques, porque a decir verdad él tenía su propio y tradicional ataúd.

―Momo, ¿qué debo hacer para seguir adelante?

La sonrisa cambió a una expresión seria y una voz metalizada le respondió, sin sentimientos: "Esas respuestas no están en mi programa".

Suspiró. Había sido un medio desesperado el implantar todos los mensajes de voz que tenía de ella, configurarla como si de ella se tratara, porque no pudo dejarla ir y con cada día que pasaba sentía que menos podía. Aunque sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo, porque esa máquina no era su Momo.

―Hoy hizo mucho calor ―comentó, y su voz salió vacía, al igual que su mirada y su alma. Pero ella no lo notaría jamás. Vio a la máquina volver a cambiar su expresión, inflando sus mejillas.

― ¡Pero eso es bueno, así podremos comer más sandías en el atardecer!

El hombre acercó su mano a su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar, cada vez que lo hacía siempre era la misma respuesta programada; como si Momo todo el tiempo fuera predecible, como si no supiera reaccionar de otra forma, ¿y si ese día no quería que la tocara? La máquina no podía decidirlo. Su mano siguió deslizándose hasta llegar a su nuca, mientras sus labios se iban acercando, pero antes de tocarlos, la apagó; quedándose a unos pocos centímetros.

La tecnología de esos días no pudo salvarla, él no pudo protegerla y una máquina no podía reemplazarla. Él no podía amarla. Porque no era ella.

―Buenas noches, Momo.

Apagó las luces y todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad, ocultando la sonrisa de todas las fotografías, las gotas del grifo hacían eco por toda la casa; todos los muebles estaban llenos de polvo, el pasto fuera estaba demasiado alto, y su corazón estaba enterrado junto a la mujer que más amó hacía diez años.

 **Fin.**

 **e.e eeeeesto me quedó muy dramático xD y eso que yo quería llenar de Fluff al HitsuHina, pero siempre los vi como la pareja trágica x3 aunque amo los finales felices. En fin, estoy participando en el FicTober y la primera palabra era: Máquina. La verdad quería hacer como que él la amaba pero no pude, porque pensé y pensé y no vi la forma en que uno puede reemplazar a la persona que más amó. En fin, espero que les haya gustado n.n iré subiendo varios hasta llegar al día actual del reto. El cual espero completarlo todo. Si les gustó dejen un review :D**

 **¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
